Vatican Assassin Warlock
Races: Any mamal race(requirement for Tiger Blood)(cannot already be catfolk) Alignments: Any Though must be the''' same''' as the god the character worships. Class Skills:(2 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level) Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (the planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int).Spellcraft (Int), and Spot (Wis). Weapon Proficiency: Proficiency all types of Daggers (light, Simple, Exotic, Improvised, etc.), also proficient with Deities Chosen Weapon. Armor Proficiency: V.A.W. are proficient with light armor but not with shields. Save Bonus against Poison: The V.A.W. gains a natural saving throw bonus to all poisons gained at 3rd level that increases by +1 for every three additional levels the assassin gains. Also as they are trained in poison they cannot accidentally poison themselves. Tiger blood: *''Feline Features:'' Starting at level 2 V.A.W.'s slowly pick up feline features and habits *''Retractable Claws'' At 3rd level, the V.A.W gains retractable claws which do not noticeably change their appearance until used. Adds +2 to unarmed combat strikes which upgrades to +5 at level five, then again at level ten to +8. *''Blind-Fight'' At 5th level, the V.A.W. gains the ability to fight well, even if blinded or against invisible creatures. A character with this ability gets to reroll their miss chance percentile one time to see if they actually hit. Furthermore, invisible creatures get no bonus to hit the RDD in melee. *''Half-Tiger'' At 10th level, the V.A.W. has gained the ability to transform into a Half-Tiger as a standard action. When in their Half-Tiger form they gain: *base land speed of 40 feet. *Low-Light Vision (Ex): Half-Tiger V.A.W.'s can see twice as far as a human can in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * +2 bonus on Listen and Move Silently checks. * +4 Dexterity, +2 Charisma: Although his features may repel at first glance, a Half-Tiger V.A.W. will charm within minutes. However they often get into muddles that either wiser characters have to get them out of or use their skills in assassination to get them out of. /LIST Ex-Vatican Assassin Warlocks: As with clerics, a V.A.W. who grossly violates the code of conduct required by his god loses all spells and class features, except for armor proficiencies and proficiency with simple weapons. He cannot thereafter gain levels as a V.A.W. of that god until he atones (see the atonement spell description). The Vatican Assassin Warlock Chosen Element: '''While the V.A.W. can cast spells of any element, at his first level he can choose an element or quasi-element(Magma, Smoke, Ooze, etc.) he is particularly in-tuned with and has a +4 resistance against that element. (If you serve an Elemental Deity or an Archomental your chosen element is defaulted to the Element of your chosen Deity/Archomental., If you serve the Lords of the Nine your chosen Element is defaulted to fire, unless you worship Levistus, in this case you choose between Fire or Ice.) '''Elemental Blast: As an attack action, a V.A.W. may fire a blast of his Chosen Element at his foes. This has a range of Close (25 feet +3 ft./2 levels), does 1d6 damage per 3 levels of V.A.W. (Enemies Resistance to chosen element applies.) Call Goddess' (Sp): At 4th level, a V.A.W. can Summon a Female Outsider with the Divine, Blessed, Plane Touched or similar attribute once per day, as long as the Outsider’s Challenge Rating is 3 less than his character level or lower. He can also choose to double the number of creatures summoned by reducing the max CR of the creatures by 2 per doubling (a 9th level V.A.W. could summon one CR 6 fiend, two CR 4 fiends, 4 CR 2 fiends, or 8 CR 1 fiends). This is treated as a spell of one half the V.A.W’s level, rounded down, with a caster level equal to his levels in V.A.W. Holy/Unholy Elemental Blast (Su): At 10th level, a V.A.W. may choose to channel the power of his chosen elemental plane into his blast, by reducing the damage it deals by 2d6. This blast bypasses elemental resistance and deals half damage to creatures with immunity to your chosen element. Known Vatican Assassin Warlocks *Siara Angelbane, Female Tiefling Vatican Assassin Warlock of Levistus, LE *Tilamen Stonehunter, Male Stonehuner Gnome (Gnome Decendent of Copper Dragons) Vatican Assassin Worlock Initiate of Lendys, LN Category:Base Class Category:Class Category:Browse